Weapons
This page will discuss the many weapons of HAZE. Mantel Weapons BSW-72 "Blacksaw" - Assault Rifle This is the standard weapon used by Mantel's Troopers, it features a 30 round magazine and fires depleted uranium shells that tear apart whomever has the misfortune to be on the other end of the barrel. BSW-72 ESR "Pinpointer" - Enhanced Sniper Rifle This is a semi-automatic rifle it is used by the Mantel scouts, it has a very long range and is more then capable of killing anyone within sight when used by an experienced sniper. Its sight has an extreme yellow tint around the edges that loses intensity as it gets closer to the middle in a hexagonal pattern, this can make it difficult to spot targets near the edges of the sight. Wilson D6 "The Diplomat" - Pistol This weapon is recommended for the more intelligent Mantel soldier like the Special ops. DP-118 "Donkey Puncher" - Combat Shotgun This weapon is a compact combat shotgun with a 6 round magazine that is deadly in close combat. It is often seen in the vanguard units of the Mantel forces (particularly in tight spaces and choke points) as they push forward. HK-387L "Hard Candy" - Rocket Launcher This weapon is a reusable rocket launcher that fires mid-velocity missiles and features a 6 rocket capacity. The remaining ammunition is represented by a glowing Mantel logo, each hexagon represents a rocket in the reserve. When the operator aims through the sights at any enemy, a lock-on sequence will take effect. The lock-on takes too long to be effectively used on fast moving targets, but it can still be achieved if the operator can predict the movements of his target correctly. Whenever the operator exits the sights, the launcher will instantly lock onto the last point that was being aimed at, if this point is on a vehicle, then the lock will track it. The rockets are very powerful and can kill almost everything with two shots. SK3 "Spring Cleaner" - Fragmentation Grenade This grenade functions much like a normal grenade you'd find in most video games. Mantel's Troopers have one and drop on at death. Promise Hand Weapons Lobo (Wolf) - Assault Rifle A well placed shot to the head with this powerful piece of equipment can take out an enemy on any difficulty level, but will have a slightly harder time with multiplayer. This makes it a very ideal weapon, it also features a'' 50 round clip, and 5 extra clip slots, for a total of 300 .30 cal rounds, which makes this gun technically more powerful than the Blacksaw, although many players argue that it doesn't look as good as it's counterpart on "The Good Side". The Lobo has a nice Iron sight with a box sight over it to add sunlight protection when shooting far, causing it to be even more accurate. '''Oso (Bear) - Shotgun' This shotgun features a slightly larger magazine then it's Mantel counterpart, but it is slightly harder to handle. Dragón de la Gente (The People's Dragon) - Flamethrower Truly a powerful weapon, the Dragon features a 300 centileter petrol capacity and can render bots and campaign enemies completely crippled. This weapon is often used by Incinerators, but can be found fairly regularly throughout campaign levels in-game. It is known that you can scavenge Rockets from the dragon on Hard. Due to it's short range in comparison with other weapons, it is not recommended to use this weapon in open ground, instead use covered positions, corners, and hallways to ambush players and burn them before they can kill you. Enemies that are hit by the Dragon will be left on fire and will possibly die without needing to expend much ammo, additionally campaign enemies will be stunned, allowing you to mêlée them to death. Players will need to shake the controller to put themselves out, which can distract them from their surroundings, an advantage you should exploit. Mano Del Dios (Hand of God) - Minigun This is a high-capacity minigun that holds several hundred rounds. Unlike all other weapons it has no magazine, instead all the ammunition is stored in a single "pool" that can be fired until there is nothing left to fire. Due to the extremely high rate of fire, inexperienced players may find themselves running out of ammo quite quickly, although the chances you will hit something are still quite high. Aguila (Eagle) - Sniper Rifle This sniper has a higher magazine as well as a slight increase to fire rate, although it is less accurate than Mantel's rival variant of the sniper rifle. Dragon Tongues - Throwing Knives These knives increase mêlée damage and can be thrown at opponents. unlike other weapons, Dragon Tongues can be retrieved after being thrown, and can be dipped in Nectar to give Mantel Troopers instant overdose effects. The Dragon Tongues are also very quiet when thrown, minimising the risk of detection if you miss. MalFruta (BadFruit) - Grenades The MalFruta is a fire grenade when on impact, it creates blazing fire, useful for burning enemies. Nectar Grenade These are constructed by the rebels by attaching a Nectar Administrator from a fallen Mantel Trooper to a MalFruta. They create a cloud of Nectar which will cause any near-by troopers to overdose. Category:Campaign Category:Multiplayer